


How They Kiss You // SPN

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, Preferences, SPN Imagines, spn preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	How They Kiss You // SPN

##  **Dean:**

 

_Dean kisses passionate, His hands cupping your cheeks, pulling you closer to him._

* * *

##  **Castiel:**

_Castiel’s kisses are soft._

* * *

##  **Sam**

 

_Sam’s kisses at first start of passionate, then get rough._

* * *

##  **Crowley:**

 

_Crowley’s kisses are passionate and deep._

* * *

##  **Lucifer:**

 

_Luci’s kisses are rough, pulling you close to him, or pushing you against a wall._

* * *

##  **Mick:**

_Mick’s kisses are passionate, pressing you against his body._

* * *

##  **Arthur Ketch:**

_Ketch’s kisses are full of fire and passion, sometimes they are rough._


End file.
